


Christmas Movie's

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 24 Days of Marvel [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blankets, Cuddles, Cuddly Peter, Cute, Fluffy, PJ's, blanket fort, movies - Freeform, teens being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: It was the time of year where the three of them would meet up, put on their Pj’s and watch Christmas movies until they fell asleep. Each year they would alternate who’s house they went to, this year it was Peter’s





	Christmas Movie's

Aunt May smiled as she opened the door to Ned and Mj,  
“Peter Ned and Mj are here,” she called as she let the other two in.   
Peter came running with a huge smile, practically jumping into Ned’s arms,  
“Oof hey Pete,” he chuckled, looping one arm around Peter’s back and the other under his bum to hold him more securely.  
“Hey loser,” Mj greeted softly, kissing the top of Peter’s head.  
May smiled at the interaction between the teens, checking the time on her watch.  
“Well I have to get to work, Ned, Mj it was lovely seeing you,” she said kissing their foreheads, wrapping her arms around Peter when he hugged her, “I’ll see you later sweetie, be good and have fun okay?” Peter nodded, smiling when May kissed his forehead. She gave him one last squeeze, heading out the door with a wave. Peter locked the door behind her and turned to his friends with a smile,   
“So blanket fort?” He asked, the other two smiling in agreement. 

Ned and Peter set up the blanket fort, Mj gathered up the snacks, drinks and the movie’s.   
It was the time of year where the three of them would meet up, put on their Pj’s and watch Christmas movies until they fell asleep. Each year they would alternate who’s house they went to, this year it was Peter’s.   
Peter threw one more pillow into the fort before going to the D.V.D pile, Mj and Ned crawling in and leaving a space between them for Peter. It was also tradition that whoever’s place they were staying at, that person got to pick the first movie.   
Peter placed the disk in the player, crawling into the fort and settling between the other two.   
“What are we watching?” Mj asked, passing Ned a Coke and Peter a bag of gummy worms.   
“Oh um, I chose Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer the movie,” Peter answered shyly, playing with the hem of his shirt, “is that okay?” He asked. Mj and Ned felt their hearts melt at that. They had known each other for years and Peter still got nervous about little things, something the other two found adorable.   
“That’s perfect,” Mj smiled kissing his cheek and Peter blushed, hiding his face in her shoulder. 

Two hours later Peter started to get tired. He was wrapped in a blanket, snuggled between his friends and watching the Muppet's Christmas Carol.   
His head dropped several times, snapping back up again as he blinked and tried to stay awake. Ned and Mj smiled as they saw Peter trying to fight sleep, he looked adorably sleepy. Ned subtly pulled Peter a little closer, the brunet letting his head rest on his shoulder. Mj ran her fingers through Peters hair gently, Ned’s thumb lightly rubbing circles on his hip.   
With the ministrations and warmth surrounding him, Peter fell asleep ten minutes later with a soft smile on his face. 

May came home to Netflix playing El Camino Christmas. She smiled upon seeing the blanket fort, knowing the teens would be asleep or falling asleep inside.   
She took a look inside and smiled at the sight she saw.  
Peter was in Ned’s lap curled against his chest, face hidden in his neck. Ned had one arm around Peter, head resting on the brunets. Mj was tucked into Ned’s side with her head resting between Peter’s shoulder blades, Ned’s other arm wrapped around her. The three of them were wrapped up in blankets, looking warm and content.   
May knew the bed would be more comfortable, but she couldn’t bring herself to wake them.   
Instead she snapped a picture, turned off the TV and quietly went to her room with a smile.


End file.
